mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
One in the Quiver
One in the Quiver, commonly shortened to OITQ, is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was released on August 16th, 2013. It was released as a Beta minigame on an unknown date. One in the Quiver is apparently based on Call of Duty: Black Ops' "One in the Chamber" gamemode, although it has not been confirmed. Players must be the first to reach 20 kills in a free-for-all match, mainly by using bows that will kill any player in one hit, although melee weapons can be used when the player runs out of arrows. Summary There is only one team: the yellow Players team. When players spawn, they will be scattered throughout the map with their kit-specific equipment and one arrow each. Each arrow kills any player in one hit, regardless of charge time, under any circumstances. While arrows are the preferred method of attack, they come in short supply; in other words, arrows are not fetched like in most minigames. Instead, the only way to get more arrows is to kill other players or respawn. If the player has no more arrows, then they must resort to their weaker melee weapon. Players respawn instantly, and there is no time limit. The round ends after a player reaches 20 kills. Kill Combos After players achieve a certain number of kills in a row without dying, they will be awarded kill combos. Kill combos are spoken in chat (user GOT combo!), and add to the player's Gem earnings. * 3 kills - Triple Kill * 5 kills - Mega Kill * 7 kills - Monster Kill * 9 kills - Ultra Kill * 11 kills - Unstoppable * 13 kills - Godlike * 20 kills - Perfect Run Maps A Barbarian's Life & One in the Quiver - Barbarians Village.png|''Barbarians Village'' by Chiss One in the Quiver - Canyon.png|''Canyon'' by Beta_Havoc One in the Quiver - Half-Moon Island.png|''Half-Moon Island'' by Sebown One in the Quiver - Island Village.png|''Island Village'' by Madness64 One in the Quiver - La Palma.png|''La Palma'' by SirSax One in the Quiver - Oasis Attack.png|''Oasis Attack'' by Cwins & Darthdummy One in the Quiver - Ruins.png|''Ruins'' by Chiss Evolution & One in the Quiver - Twin Peaks.png|''Twin Peaks'' by Chiss One in the Quiver - Wild West.png|''Wild West'' by SirFlamed69 One in the Quiver - Winter Breeze.png|''Winter Breeze'' by RainbowDashMLG Kits General Tips * Players should always keep moving to prevent from being sniped or from being backstabbed by respawning players. ** Using this logic, it is a bad idea to keep aiming for too long, as it drastically reduces the player's speed. * Players should always charge their bows the least as possible in order to hit their enemies. A short charge time minimizes the time enemies have a chance to hit the player. * Water is a good place to lure other players, as it also cuts down on their speed immensely, making them an easy target. * If two players are locked in a melee PvP battle, players should try shooting into it. Most of the time, they should hit someone. * When players are confronted with a melee battle and they have arrows left, their first method of attack should be using their arrows instead of their melee weapon. More often than not, a weak bow charge at close proximity should be sufficient to hit enemies, killing them faster than a melee weapon. This minimizes the time the player is vulnerable due to staying in a confined area for melee attacks, as well as the time the enemy has to damage the player. Achievements Gem Rewards * 0.5x Gems for x Kills * 0.5x Gems for x Kill Assists * x + 1 Gems for x-Kill Combo * 10 Gems for Participation History February 15th, 2015 - Anti-Cheat & Chests * Added map Winter Breeze. December 23rd, 2014 - Christmas Update * Added map Canyon. November 15th, 2014 - Wither Assault and Maps * Added maps Half-Moon Island and Wild West. November 7th, 2014 - Kits and Updates * Added Slam Shooter Kit. October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps * Initial arrows no longer have a glitched texture. October 17th, 2014 - Halloween * Added Achievements. * Added maps La Palma and Oasis Attack. August 16, 2013 - Update Details (The Explosive Update) * Minigame released. Category:Minigame Category:One in the Quiver